


Dave is doing the crossword

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: there is nothing else to do on the metro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Dave is doing the crossword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



DAVE: uh  
DAVE: whats that thing called  
DAVE: the thing they have like at churches  
KANAYA: Do You Mean Tabernacle  
DAVE: no  
KANAYA: Are You Thinking Of Aspergillum Or Aspersorium  
DAVE: no  
KANAYA: How About Thurible  
DAVE: no what  
DAVE: how do you know any of those words  
DAVE: what is the deal  
KANAYA: ;)  


THE END  



End file.
